List of tertiary characters in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
A list of characters in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, who have no real affiliation or alignment with any groups or locations, and whose roles and appearances in the series are pure random. Maruhage Empire (Introduction Arc) Kaori and Her Friends (カオリとその友人, Kaori to Sono Yūjin): Maitel's girlfriend, Kaori (Cathy in the English dub) and three of her friends. During the battle with Bo-bobo and Don Patch, Kaori calls Maitel and says that she's bringing her friends to their first date tonight, and tells him to bring three hot guys. While Maitel panics that he forgot about their date, Bo-bobo tells Maitel that he can take him (and Don Patch), then he took Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Game Boy Pig with him, at the restaurant Kaori and her friends where waiting for Maitel to bring three hot guys, Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Maitel, and Game Boy Pig, came in playing soccer as the girls where freaked out, then Bo-bobo and Don Patch ruins the date by using restaurant as a spa treatment, as Kaori and her friends leave as she tells Maitel to never call her again. She (along with her friends) also makes a cameo in Episode 20 as part of the "Rescue Beauty!!! Attack Love" segment. * Episode Appearances: 2 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Kaori (Takashi's Mother) (カオリ, Kaori)/Ursula: The wife of Takashi’s father. Her only appearance in the series is through a story sequence explaining the origin of Takashi. * Episode Appearances: 3 * Manga Appearances: Courier Raccoon (たぬきの宅配便), also known as simply Raccoon (アライグマ, Araiguma) in the anime: A raccoon delivery man who delivers a package to Bo-bobo. In the manga, he delivers a box containing Beauty, and in the anime, he delivers a box containing Don Patch. * Episode Appearances: 4 * Manga Appearances: 7 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Love Labyrinth's Audience (「ラブ・ラビリンス」の観衆, `Rabu rabirinsu' no kanshū)/"Love is a Rose with Thorns and Aphids” Audience: An audience composed of various animals that gather to watch Bo-bobo and Don Patch preform a play. Despite how utterly ridiculous the play is, the audience seem very emotionally invested in it. Notable audience members include the Game Boy Pig, who can be seen playing his Game Boy instead of watching the play. * Episode Appearances: 5 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Bunny Girls (バニーガール, Bani Garu): During the second act of the Love Labyrinth play, ninjas appear on stage. However, they are revealed to be bunny girls in disguise. * Episode Appearances: 5 * Manga Appearances: Fish (魚, Sakana)/Fish Men: A group of middle-aged men in loincloths that Bo-bobo summons to aid him underwater while battling the Ochazuke Alien. Later, Bo-bobo summons more of them who wear flowing robes. As the Ochazuke Alien tries to escape their advances, they give him a present and say he’ll become a father if he opens it. In the English dub, they say he’ll become a schlub (a talentless person) instead. * Episode Appearances: 5 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Clam Brothers (しじみ兄弟, Shijimi Kyoudai): Two clams that are in a bowl of miso soup (clam chowder in the English dub) that one of the “fish” hands to Bo-bobo. When Bo-bobo eats the younger of the two clams, its older brother becomes so enraged that it starts a fight with him; and wins. * Episode Appearances: 5 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Environment Man Z (環境マンZ, Kankyō Man Z): * Manga Appearances: Bo-bobo Nosehair Theater C-Block's Aitsuhage Tower Niwako (にわ子, Niwako)/'Extra Crispy': A chicken who is Contestant No.3 and the winner of the 10th annual “Miss Chicken” contest (called the “Chicken Queen” contest in the dub). * Episode Appearances: 7 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Rookie Keseran Paseran (新人・ケセランパセラン, Shinjin Keseran Paseran)/'Mr. Cyclops Featherbrain Protozoa': A new employee at the 2nd floor video rental store in C-Block. When Togeko (a female employee being played by Don Patch) forgets her makeup and steals 500 yen from the register to cover up a thing on her forehead, she tells the management that Keseran Paseran urged her to do it. Even though that was a lie, Paseran still covered for her. Unfortunately, he was beaten to death by the video store’s boss as a punishment for a crime he didn't commit. * Episode Appearances: 7 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Brilliant Guy (瀬戸際男, Setogiwa otoko): A guy sitting on a toilet with an ice-cream cone in his hand. He addresses Bo-bobo, and says both of them just barely understand Softon’s technique. He’s then interrupted by his younger brother knocking on the bathroom door and asking when he’ll be finished. This scene was replaced in the anime with a scene where Bo-bobo's pilot desperately flips through a manual while trying to figure out what's going on. * Manga Appearances: 15 Soldiers Shooting Zygus (ザイガスを撃つ兵士, Zaigasu o utsu heishi): During the fight with Softon, Beauty is given a bottle of antidote to cure the effects of the hair-loss beam that had afflicted both her and Don Patch. However, when she is about to give Don Patch the antidote, she's too late and he turns into a massive fortress called Zygus (or Fort Donna Patchi in the english dub), and falls under attack by soldiers. Despite their best efforts, the soldiers attacks are ineffective and their forces are swiftly crushed by cannon fire. * Episode Appearances: 8 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Man Who Wants a Turn (出番が欲しい男, Deban ga Hoshī Otoko) also known as Mysterious Creature, That Did Not Get a Turn (出番がなかった謎の生物, Deban ga nakatta Nazo no Seibutsu) in the anime: A squid-like creature who wants to be on the show so badly it's weeping, yet Bo-bobo just sits in front of him, spaced out, and ignores him. This is much to Don Patch's shock and confusion. He is last seen trapped in Geha's "Great Wind Hurricane Slice", along side Bo-bobo and Don Patch. In the manga, its appearance is significantly different and arguably even more mysterious. *'Anime Appearances': 9 *'Manga Appearances': 17 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Teacher in the Storm (嵐の中の先生, Arashi no naka no sensei): A teacher who is proctoring an exam inside the "Entrance Exam Hell" (what Bo-bobo refers to Geha's "Great Wind Hurricane Slice" as). After telling the student that there is only one correct paper, the paper fly out of his hands, as the students scramble to find the correct paper. After the third student finds the paper, he then tosses a magnifying glass into the confusion to increase their chances of passing. *'Anime Appearances': 9 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Students in the Storm (受験生, Jukensei): A group of student who are taking an exam inside the "Entrance Exam Hell". As soon as the exam begins, the students scramble to find the the correct paper needed to pass. The third student manages to get his hand on the correct paper, but cannot read the questions due to the writing being so small. Luckily, he spots the magnifying glass needed to pass the exam. However, while grabbing it, he loses the paper in the storm, only to read from a distance: "He who runs after two hares will catch neither". *'Anime Appearances': 9 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Cameo Appearance Weak Man (友情出演 貧弱マン, Yūjō Shutsuen Hinjaku Man): A random frail-looking man who appears during Bo-bobo Gekijou, when Bo-bobo tries to cheer Beauty up during the fight with Kabeo. His only line is "Cheerfulness is most important". *'Anime Appearances': 10 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': Alien (宇宙人さん達, Uchū-jin-san-tachi): Aliens who invade planet Earth (being played by Bo-bobo). In the dub, their reason for doing so is to take all of Earth's cannolis (a type of pastry). In the manga, they cause the Earth to explode, but in the anime, the Earth Defense Force chases them away by using a giant slingshot. * Episode Appearances: 10 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Old World Swallowtail (キアゲハ, Kiageha): A Swallowtail butterfly (アゲハチョウ科). After Kabeo knocks Bo-bobo and Don Patch one floor down, they run into a butterfly that apparently proves to be too much of a formidable opponent for them to handle. To both their horror, the butterfly arrives at the top of the top floor, while Beauty finds this so ridiculous that she takes a nap. * Episode Appearances: 10 * Manga Appearances: The Iwasaki Family (岩崎家, Iwasaki-ka)/'The Shneddly Family': A random family consisting of Yoshio (父岩崎良雄, Chichi Iwasaki Yoshio), his wife Masako (母岩崎マサ子, Haha Iwasaki Masako), their son Hiroki (長男岩崎浩樹, Chōnan Iwasaki Hiroki), and a pet lizard, Ladybird Lizard (エリマキトカゲ？, Erimakitokage?). Their house is demolished by the landing of C-Block's Aitsuhage Tower. * Episode Appearances: 10 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: IT Employees (IT社員, IT Shain), also known as Employee A (社員A, Shain A) & Employee B (社員B, Shain B): * Episode Appearances: 11 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Raw Noodles (生メン, Nama men)/'Vick Vermicelli': A cup of instant ramen who steps in to talk Don Patch out of eating undercooked ramen because he can’t wait the full 3 minutes for it to cook. In the manga, he says that he's the only cup of instant ramen who can cook in 1 minute. In the english dub of the anime, he says that his flavor is “orange coated mystery meat”. Bo-bobo then lifts up his lid to reveal several men doing sit ups while chanting ”Every time you eat ramen, do six sit ups!”. * Episode Appearances: 11 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mr. KoKOnuts (Mr. コKOナッツ, Mr. KoKOnattsu): A coconut who appears out of nowhere, saving Don Patch from being eaten by an anpan (a sweet Japanese pastry usually filled with red bean paste). His name is a pun on the kana “コ" and its pronunciation “Ko”, and he then goes on to say that he’s the rumored USA’s Mr. KoKOnuts, which is a pun on the Japanese word for rumor (うわさ, uwasa), and the Japanese pronunciation of USA (うさ, usa). He tells Don Patch to drink him, and he does. * Manga Appearances: Coconut Man (ヤシの実マン, Yashinomi Man): The anime counterpart of Mr. KoKOnuts. * Episode Appearances: 11 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Northerner (北国の人, Kitaguni no Hito): A man wearing heavy winter clothing while walking on the beach. In the anime, when a southerner calls him out for not wearing the proper clothing, he claims to be cold. They fight, and he comes out victorious, causing the world to enter a second ice age. * Episode Appearances: 11 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Southerner (南国の人, Nangoku no Hito): A character who appears only in the anime. He yells at the Northerner to get off the beach for not wearing the right clothing, then loses to him in a fight. * Episode Appearances: 11 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Schedule Book (時刻表, Jigokuhyō): * Episode Appearances: 11 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: A-Block Amusement Park Pencil Case (筆箱 Fudebako): He shows up after Bo-bobo plants some chopsticks in a barren field, believing the chopsticks to be pencils. He runs away however, when Bo-bobo and Don Patch make a fence out of printed paper with text saying it belongs to the Pencil Case’s mom (and Don Patch pretends to be his mom). In the anime, he is later seen searching for his mom, but is startled and runs away when the chopsticks begin to grow. In the english dub of the anime, the Pencil Case is stopped by the fence because it was printed paper, meaning that there were no need for pencils. * Episode Appearances: 12 * Manga Appearances: 22 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Fish Master (魚師匠, Sakana shishō)/Captain Smelt: He is a teacher appointed by Bo-bobo to help train Heppokomaru. He is seen trying to teach Heppokomaru how to make sukiyaki (スキヤキ), a type of Japanese dish, in the middle of a river. However, Fish Master becomes frustrated and tries to eat Heppokomaru instead, causing Heppokomaru to throw him into the water. Despite being a fish, Fish Master can’t swim, and is last seen floating down the river crying for help. * Episode Appearances: 12 * Manga Appearances: 22 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Yankee Rabbit (ヤンキーウサギ, Yankī Usagi)/Peter: One of the rabbits who had been beating up the monkeys on the Monkey Train ride prior to Bo-bobo and Beauty showing up. In the anime, He exchanges a few lines with Beauty before joining the rest of the rabbits as they head toward the hippo exhibit to beat up the hippos. * Episode Appearances: 13 * Manga Appearances: 24 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Giant Baby (巨大赤ん坊, Kyodai akanbō): On the Monkey Train ride, when Bo-Bobo and Ukikki enter a tunnel, a giant baby emerges from the other side instead. It playfully swats at some monkeys before crawling away. * Episode Appearances: 13 * Manga Appearances: 24 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: 3+3= & 7 A group composed of two 3s, a plus sign, and an equal sign that are arranged as a simple addition equation. They appear on the Coffee Cups Ride in A-Block and wait for Bo-bobo to arrive with the answer to their equation. He arrives moments later accompanied by a 7, and this causes the equal sign to fly into rage as the real answer is to 3+3 is 6. Bo-bobo then runs him over with a motorcycle and says the answer is actually 8. Of course, no one agrees to this at first, but they eventually warm up to the idea (upon 7 and 6 both being defeated). * Episode Appearances: 13 * Manga Appearances: 25 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Mini Patches (ミニパッチ達, Mini Patchi-tachi): In the anime, when Don Patch is fooling around with some slices of wedding cake during the fight with Katsu, 52 miniature Don Patches appear (as opposed to him being cut in half like in the manga). After they try and fail to give Heppokomaru some wedding cake, Don Patch realizes he should take responsibility for his children instead of leaving them alone in dangerous situations. After apologizing to them, the Mini Patches fuse with him to become God of Destruction Zarbios. According to Don Patch, there were originally only seven Mini Patches, but they suddenly multiplied when he bathed them. * Episode Appearances: 14 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Stray Dog (ノラ犬, Nora Inu): A stray dog that shows up when Heppokomaru’s collar starts speaking to Beauty. It interjects on the collar’s explanation a few times, and then asks if the collar is his. After that, it walks away. * Episode Appearances: 15 * Manga Appearances: 29 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Ponzu Sauce (ポン酢, Ponzu): A sentient bottle of ponzu sauce (a tangy citrus-based sauce) who appears during the fight with Tokoro Tennosuke when Bo-bobo realizes that tokoroten actually tastes better with ponzu, but he had left it at home. The bottle throws Don Patch at Bo-bobo saying that it’s ponzu, only for Bo-bobo to realize the spikey orange ball is not what he thought it was. * Episode Appearances: 15 * Manga Appearances: 30 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Spoiled Child (台無しな子供, Dainashina kodomo): While fighting Bobopatch, Tokoro Tennosuke pretends to break his leg in hopes of fooling his opponent, but a random kid holding a lolly pop completely blows his plan by asking “How could a guy made of jelly break his leg?”. Tennosuke doesn’t take this very lightly and slaps the kid in the face (in the anime, he only scolds him). * Episode Appearances: 16 * Manga Appearances: 32 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Spoiled Child's Mother (台無しな子供の母, Dainashina kodomo no haha): The mother of the kid who had foiled Tennosuke’s plan. She forcefully shoves Tennosuke to the ground when she sees him assaulting her child. * Episode Appearances: 16 * Manga Appearances: 32 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mother and Child (Supermarket) A mother and her child seen buying groceries during a flashback from Tokoro Tennosuke’s life at a supermarket. In the anime, the child is actually someone else’s and the mother is shopping alone. * Episode Appearances: 16, 38 * Manga Appearances: 32 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Mother and Child (Ferris Wheel) (漢の生き様親子, Kan no ikizama oyako): * Episode Appearances: 16, 38 * Manga Appearances: 32 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Tenjiro (天二郎, Tenjirō) * Episode Appearances: 16 * Manga Appearances: 32 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Gunkan and Pomade Ring Karasu (カーラス, Kārasu) a.k.a. (謎の男, Nazono Otoko) Mysterious Man/Bird Brain: A rival that Don Patch knew years ago. During those years, Don Patch was once a shogi master. But that all changed one day during the National Boy's Shogi Meet. Just as Don Patch was about to become champion, Karasu showed up as his final opponent and beat him in the shogi match. From there on, Don Patch stopped playing shogi. Years later, Don Patch would encounter him at the Hair Hunter Entrance Exam Site, where he would also apply to become a hair hunter. During the examination, Karasu points a gun at Pagya and the other two examiners, revealing that someone sent him out a mission to take them down. He is then knocked out by Don Patch. * Anime Appearances: 16 * Manga Appearances: 33 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Empty Can (空缶, Akikan): A man with a can for a head and the boss of the place Softon works at after the destruction of C-Block. In the manga, it’s not directly stated what kind of business he's running (though it seems to be one where workers are paid for acting as inanimate objects found on the ground). In the anime, he runs an Ice-cream business, though instead of overseeing Softon like a regular boss, he’s acting as he did in the manga (buried up to his neck in the ground, playing his role as an empty can). He’s last seen knocked out after some travelers show up and kick him. * Episode Appearances: 17 * Manga Appearances: 37 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Fishmonger's Aunt (魚屋のおばちゃん, Sakanaya no oba-chan): The manager of the Jerry Town's supermarket called "Supermarket". She checks up on Tokoro Tennosuke after he returns to living at the supermarket and offers him some fish. He asks her if she’d buy him, and she says that it’d be wrong to have him leave such good conditions. In the English dub, she says she can't because she owns the place. She then says she’ll fire him if he doesn’t sell by Friday. * Episode Appearances: 17 * Manga Appearances: 37 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Supermarket Cashier (スーパーのレジ担当, Sūpā no reji tantō): A cashier who works at Jerry Town's supermarket. She is startled when Softon walks up to the checkout line, but thinks she’s just seeing things. Then she becomes surprised again when she sees that a poop-headed guy is buying breath mints. In the anime, it’s because they're ice-cream flavored mints, despite Softon’s head already looking like ice-cream. * Episode Appearances: 17 * Manga Appearances: 37 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Window Baby (窓の赤ん坊, Mado no Akanbō), also known as Give Me Baby (ギブミーベイビー, Gibu Mī Beibī) in the animeEpisode 18 Credits: A giant baby clinging on to a window outside the Pomade Ring. When Gunkan tells the rebels about the five battle stage they'll be fighting his Five Great Warriors in, he directs them to the nearest window, only for them to encounter the baby clinging to the window, demanding milk. The baby is quickly ignored when Don Patch and Tennosuke spot the battle stages through the second window. * Episode Appearances: 18 * Manga Appearances: 40 * Seiyuu: Natsuki Yoshihara * Voice Actor: Ichiko-kun (イイチコ君, Īchiko-kun), also known as Kiichiko-kun (キイチコ君, Kiichiko-kun) in the anime, and Big Bubba in the English dub: A square-headed giant man who was big even as a child. He was bullied by the other kids for being different, and he grew up to become the five battle stages floating in the center of the Pomade ring. In the anime, instead of being bullied, he apparently got along with the other kids. * Episode Appearances: 18 * Manga Appearances: 40 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Class Chairman (委員長, Iin-chō): A female student wearing a mask like that of Gunkan’s Five Great Warriors who is the president of the class being held in the first battle stage of the Pomade Ring. Once Heppokomaru disrupts it, she leaves the classroom out of frustration. Outside, she begins fighting with a sumo wrestler, and defeats him. After that, she runs back inside and seemingly disappears. * Episode Appearances: 19 * Manga Appearances: 41 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Sumo Wrestler (お相撲さん, Osumousan): A sumo wrestler seen sparring against the class chairman. After she defeats him, he suddenly starts singing Shiawase (Camptown Races in the English dub). * Episode Appearances: 19 * Manga Appearances: 41 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Calamari (醤油かけないで, Shōyu Kakenaide): An odd looking squid creature. When Heppokomaru enters the revolving sushi restaurant, he picks it up off of the belt for a closer look. It nervously asks him to not use soy sauce on it… To which he does. * Episode Appearances: 19 * Manga Appearances: 41 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Sushi Insect (寿司の虫, Sushi no mushi): A small bug that crawls out of a piece of sushi to respond to Fundoshitarou’s question of why his electric scooter doesn’t run on sushi. * Manga Appearances: 41 Sushi (寿司, Sushi): The anime counter parts to the sushi insect. When Fundoshitarou asks the question of which sushi has been bad, two pieces of sushi on a plate respond “Not us!”. * Episode Appearances: 19 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Chikuwa (ちくわ, Chikuwa)/'Churro': A chikuwa that Gunkan has a flashback of during the fight between him and Bo-bobo. It says “Hate those who do not have substance” (“Hey Feliz Navidad, man” in the dub), and then the fight continues. * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: 47 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Defense Force (防衛軍, Bōei-gun): A galactic defense force seen in a flashback to when Bo-bobo and Gunkan were only 3 years of age. Only two unnamed members outside of the mech pilots are shown in the anime, but a few more unnamed members are seen hurrying to their positions in the manga. The blond-haired one is worried about the approaching alien invasion, but his colleague reassures him by revealing their force’s most powerful weapons: Bo-bobo and Gunkan (as mechs). * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: 47 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Gunkan's Pilot: Jennifer (軍艦パイロット＝ジェニファ, Gunkan Pairotto = Jenifa): When Gunkan was 3 years old, he was a giant mech. A girl named Jennifer was assigned as his pilot, but she was shown to be rather inexperienced at her job. * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: 47 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Dragon (ドラゴン, Doragon): When Bo-bobo was 3 years old he, like Gunkan, also a giant mech. Instead of a normal pilot, a dragon was revealed to be piloting him instead. After that, the dragon flies off into space. * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: 47 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Aomori's Oranges (青森のみかん, Aomori no Mikan): During the fight between Bo-bobo and Gunkan, Bo-bobo dons armor made of orange boxes. Gunkan then begins to day dream of some Aomori’s oranges. * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: 49 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Aomori's Apple (青森のりんご, Aomori no Ringo): While daydreaming of oranges, Gunkan fails to notice a single Aomori’s apple standing alone, neglected and jealous. It attacks him, and the attacks it preforms correspond with the ones Bo-bobo uses on him in reality. * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: 49 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hatenko, Purupu & The Blood Mansion Tennis Players (テニスプレーヤー, Tenisupurēyā): Two tennis players who come out of nowhere and start playing a match of tennis while using Don Patch as a ball. They accidentally hit Purupu in the head and he scolds them for it. They then hang their heads in shame (and in the manga, wonder why they are even being focused on anyways as they’re just useless side characters). * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Swimmer (スイマー, Suima): A swimmer who appears with about as much context as the tennis players (in other words: none at all). In the manga, he gives a goodbye to the readers before diving into the water and getting a leg cramp. In the English dub of the anime, he gets leg cramps in response to the narrator asking him to describe how he feels toward Don Patch. * Episode Appearances: 22 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Firemen (消防士, Shouboushi): Firemen who are trying to put out a fire in the Evil Blood Mansion when Bo-bobo and the rest first show up to it. Bo-bobo and Don Patch try to help them out by suggesting they throw Pacific Saury (a type of fish) at it, but it doesn’t work. In the anime, the Evil Blood Mansion isn't on fire so they never appear. * Manga Appearances: Nick (ニック, Nikku): A character who appears in a short skit during the events in the Evil Blood Mansion called “Bo-bobo Human Boyatles: The Primitive Hunt for Meat”. In the skit, Bo-bobo is a caveman who goes looking for meat for his family. Instead of coming back with meat (肉, niku), he comes back with a guy named Nick. * Manga Appearances: Pig God (ブタ神, Buta Kami): A winged pig holding a bowl of ramen who appears when Don Patch is nearly defeated by Bo-bobo during their battle in the Evil Blood Mansion. It asks him if he wants power, and then powers him up into a whole new form that ends up being so new, it just becomes a different character entirely. After the events at the Evil Blood Mansion are done and rebels start walking away to their next goal, the mansion is revealed to have taken on a new appearance that strongly resembles the Pig God's face. * Episode Appearances: 23 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Fake Don Patch (偽首領パッチ, Nise Don Pacchi): When the Pig God powers up Don Patch, he turns into a new form that barely resembles his former self. This sudden change greatly confuses him, so the recently transformed “Bo-bobo” comforts him by taking him out to a bar for a drink. When they return, they find out that they aren’t even the same characters they once were, as the real Bo-bobo and Don Patch are still fighting as if nothing had happened. * Episode Appearances: 23 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton Fake Bo-bobo (偽ボーボボ, Nise Bo-bobo): After Don Patch is powered up, Bo-bobo decides to do the same and becomes a shaggy, horned creature in the process. Of course, after a short outing at a bar with “Don Patch", it’s shown that this creature isn’t Bo-bobo at all. * Episode Appearances: 23 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Richard Epcar Robo Block & Z-Block Base Referee Seagull (審判カモメ, Shinpan Kamome): A seagull who acts as the referee to a volley ball match held between Bo-bobo, Hatenko, and the robots in the Robo Block. He’s shown to be quite biassed against the robots because of how they invaded the beach and terrorized him and his family when he was just a child. In the manga, his parents even died fighting the robots. * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: 57 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Helicopter (ヘリコプター, Herikoputā)/ Green Helicopter: A green helicopter that Hatenko chooses to be his new volleyball partner when he gets tired of Bo-bobo’s unwillingness to cooperate. In the manga, when Hatenko asks how much experience the helicopter has at volley ball, it says three months. In the english dub of the anime, it says three hours. * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: 52 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Restructured Mouse (リストラネズミ, Risutora Nezumi): * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Ottona (オットナー, Ottonā)/Giant Tastebud: A weird creature that appears in front of a young boy named Patchiring (played by Don Patch) in a skit called “You Can’t Wash, Roscal - Episode 1: Goodbye, Roscal!”. It asks if Patchiring is alone, and for him to follow it. It is seen again at the end of the Robo-Block chapter (Ch. 58); first to say a line, then as a silhouette on the beach that Bo-bobo and the rest are walking away from. In the anime, it makes a short cameo appearance in Pontaro’s quiz show where the contestants must guess what it is by its silhouette. * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: 58 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Ronin (浪人生, Rōnin-sei): A student who failed the entrance exam into high school. He wears a black, Japanese school uniform, thick glasses, a headband with Todai (東大, Tōdai) written on it. His face doesn't change from it's rather blank expression. He first appeared in Z-Block, competing in a gameshow alongside Bo-bobo and Don Patch. Throughout the whole show, all three contestants got every question wrong, and eventually went on a train ride together (only to come back to Z-Block seconds later). The student didn't make any major appearances afterwards, though he did appear in the background occasionally. He appeared in promotional art for the Cyber City arc (as every other character other than Giga or the rebels), and played Cell in the parody of Dragon Ball Z. * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: 59 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Chin (陳, Chin): In the manga, Pontaro’s first question involves the contestants guessing what will happen to an egg after it’s cooked in a microwave (specifically, until the microwave goes “chin”). Of course, everyone guesses the obvious answers and are quickly proven wrong when it’s revealed the egg turned in to a guy named “Chin”. * Manga Appearances: 59 Phantom Pig / Pet (幻のブタ・プツ, Maboroshi no buta putsu): A pig who is the subject of a question in Pontaro’s quiz show. The question is “What sound does this animal make?”, and after the contestants give their (incorrect) answers, it screams “salad bar”, or “try the veal” in the dub. * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: 59 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Wa- (わー): A character who is literally the sound of cheering. He is seen sitting among the crowd in Z-Block. At first, no one minds him, but eventually a few people turn around and complain that he is too loud. He apologizes for being so bad (as “wa" (わ) also means “bad” in Japanese). * Manga Appearances: 60 KGR Station Casters (KGR局のキャスター, KGR-kyoku no kyasutā) and (女子アナ, Joshi-ana), also known as Super News Reporters, Latrine Owens and Ralph Hurl in the English dub: Two reporters on a news station inside of Radioman. They’re shown trembling in fear as Bo-bobo and Don Patch hold them hostage with guns, knives, and fish (in the anime, the substitute the real weapons for a Don Patch sword and more fish). They are both launched out of the scene and Bo-bobo and Don Patch assume their rolls instead. * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: 60 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Don Patch RX Version (首領パッチRX版, Don Pachi RX ban)/Don Patch’s Alter Ego: Don Patch’s Double Twin Mark II Second counterpart. He appears shortly after Bo-bobo Double Twin Mark II Second does, and says he’s here to help him. However, he’s completely forgotten about as soon as the scene changes, and is never seen or mentioned again. * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: 61 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton Chaos Harada (原田カオス, Harada Kaosu): He is seen during the Z-Block arc, assisting Don Patch and Bo-bobo during the battle with Shou Mei. He visits Don Patch's fishcake stand, only to wind up as armor for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo WT Mark II. Shou Mei mercilessly attacks him, but Suzuki remembers his family and how much he doesn't want to let them down. He then fuses with Don Patch (who up to this point has become armor) and is ready to challenge Shou Mei to a fight. But whenever he is attacked by the villain, his armor moves out of the way, so he winds up getting beaten up and proving nothing. *'Attacks': **'Battle Armor of "Belief": Stardust Mos Fire' (スターダスト モス ファイア)/Customer Conviction Battle Armor: **'Battle Armor Ougi: Perfect Hajike Block' (パーフェクト ハジケ ブロック)/Sacred Fist of Battle Armor: A Perfect Wiggin' Block * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: 61 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Taeko and Yoshie Harada (原田たえ子, Harada Taeko) and (原田よし江, Harada Yoshie): * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: 61 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Fake Big Brother and Jiro (偽お兄ちゃんと次郎, Nise o nīchan to Jirō): When Beauty and Heppokomaru are being crushed by Z-Block's hoard of 1st Class Chefs, Beauty calls out for her big brother to save her. A big brother does hear the call, but it’s actually the brother of a kid named Jiro. * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: 61 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Oden Pals (おでん達, Oden tachi): A group made up of various types of fishcakes and other ingredients commonly found in Oden. They accompany Shou Mei on a field trip being lead by Bo-bobo WT Mark 2 Second. * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: 62 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Fenifalco (不死鳥フェニファルコ, Fushichō fenifaruko): In the manga, when Bo-bobo Double Twin Mark II eats Suzuki Hiroshi (who had been revived as a fairy due to earlier events), he becomes a legendary phoenix know as Fenifalco, who ends up being totally useless. Don Patch tries to get him to act seriously, but this just causes him to take up a job as a business man in a skit called “Section Head Fenifalco - Episode 1: A Serious Section Head Comes”. In the anime, the dragon that Bo-bobo WT Mark II Second becomes transforms into Fenifalco instead, but the results are exactly the same. * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: 62 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mr. Yamashita (山下さん, Yamashita-san)/'Joe Squidman': A creepy looking robot with a human face and tentacles coming out from the top of his head. He is the first potential friend Bo-bobo presents to Dengakuman. In the manga, his occupation is working as a carpenter, and he apparently has an obsession with eating beetle eggs. In the English dub of the anime, his occupation is being a fisherman and has a obsession with eating fish eggs, as well as fish in general. His appearance in the anime is also a bit different than in the manga, with it looking much more robotic. * Episode Appearances: 26 * Manga Appearances: 66 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Harimao (ハリマオ)/'Werewolf of the Waves': A humanoid character with an animal-like face. He is the second potential friend Bo-bobo presents to Dengakuman. In the manga, he’s stated to be a big otaku (or “anime nerd”) and his hobbies are collecting stickers. In the english dub of the anime, he instead says he’s really into surfing. * Episode Appearances: 26 * Manga Appearances: 66 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Rubber Band (輪ゴム, Wagomu)/'Robbie Rubber Band': A typical rubber band, and the third potential friend Bo-bobo presents to Dengakuman. Despite looking completely normal, it has the ability to talk and presents this ability by making an insightful statement on why fighting actually has no purpose- before being flicked away by Don Patch. * Episode Appearances: 26 * Manga Appearances: 66 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Raisin (レーズン, Rēzun): A strange looking and mysterious woman. She’s one of the “all-girls team” of potential friends that Bo-bobo assembles for Dengakuman. As her name implies, she has some sort of association wth raisins as she is seen not only eating them, but also wielding their powers. Dengakuman chooses her as his partner in a team vs. team game (mostly because there was no-one else left to choose), and they manage to win thanks to her hexing raisin abilities. Unlike most of the other contestants, she acts friendly towards Dengakuman and is even willing to be his friend. However, he chooses not to be friends with her because he doesn’t like raisins. * Episode Appearances: 26 * Manga Appearances: 66 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Small Child (チビ子, Chibi-ko)/'Rita': A little girl who carries around a doll wherever she goes. She’s one of the “all-girls team” of potential friends that Bo-bobo assembles for Dengakuman. Although she seems completely innocent, she harshly insults Dengakuman out of nowhere after he’s told he can’t join the other contestants on a car ride. She calls him “trash” in the manga, and in the English dub of the anime, she says he "has cooties" because he’s a "dog". * Episode Appearances: 26 * Manga Appearances: 66 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hajike Block and the King of Hajikelists Gas Station Attendant (ガソリンスタンド従業員, Gasorin Sutando Jyugyoin): An attendant at the gas station Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and a group of bears decide to stop at. When they ask him to fill up their car (Bo-bobo, who makes car sounds), he becomes utterly confused. After trying to figure out where the fuel tank is, a bear wearing a sign that says “fuel tank” steps forward and demands he give him the fuel. The gas station attendant quickly complies, resulting in the bear drinking from a gas pump. However, to the attendant’s shock and horror, the bear is unable to drink very much before spewing it everywhere. * Episode Appearances: 27 * Manga Appearances: 67 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hatenko's "Friends" (破天荒の友達, Hatenko no tomodachi): As Bo-bobo and the rest prepare to enter the Haijike Block, Hatenko says he can’t come with them as he has to go with his “family” of identical clones. According to him, he and his fellow Hatenkos migrate every summer in order to lay their eggs in the warmth (in the english dub of the anime, it’s every baseball season, and they migrate in search of baseball stadiums in order to find food). Hatenkos apparently return from their migration around winter (or hockey season in the dub). Later though, these other Hatenkos turn out to be robotic fakes. * Episode Appearances: 27 * Manga Appearances: 67, 69 15th Level of the Vaulting Box (とび箱１５段目, Tobibako 15-dan-me)/'Athlete Seat #15': A level of a vaulting box who is friends with Line-Drawing Guy. He is first seen in Line-Drawing Guy's flashback, as he recounts why he's at the Dolphin Show at Hajike Block. Line-Drawing Guy tells him that he's going to see the dolphins. The vaulting box exclaims that he wants to go too, but can't because he doesn't have wheels like he does. Because vaulting boxes usually don’t go past five to seven levels, being level 15 makes him the most useless item in Toyohashi City Elementary's gym storage room ("storehouse of a certain school" in the anime), since no one is able to vault that high. The vaulting box is aware of this, but bounces around happily. However, he tells Line-Drawing Guy that he is going to be thrown away in a week (the next day in the anime). His mood then changes, revealing that he's very upset by this, and tells Line-Drawing Guy to see the dolphins for his sake too, to which he promises to go and video tape it for him. * Episode Appearances: 27 * Manga Appearances: 68 * Seiyuu: Keiji Hirai * Voice Actor: Old Man (じいさん, Jīsan): An old man who asks Hatenko if he’s alright after he flies away with his “family” and lands in a field some distance away. Considering Hatenko thanks the old man and he is seen holding what looks to be a controller in his hands, it’s implied he was responsible for the robot Hatenkos used during Hatenko’s leaving. * Episode Appearances: 27 * Manga Appearances: 69 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Warrior (武者, Musha): During the fight with Chuunosuke, Chuunosuke runs into pipe and Don Patch tells Beauty and Heppokomaru to wait at the other end in order to catch him. When it seems like their plan worked, a fearsome and angry warrior suddenly emerges from the end of the pipe. Heppokomaru and Beauty then apologize profusely for disturbing his rest. * Episode Appearances: 28 * Manga Appearances: 70 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mouse Police (ネズミ警察, Nezumi Keisatsu): When Chuunosuke goes into a hole in the wall, Bo-bobo puts a mouse trap with a piece of cheese on it in front of the opening in hopes that he’ll fall for it. Chuunosuke does leave the hole, but it’s because the mouse police have come to arrest him. Their reason for doing so is because he violated the weapon code. In the English dub, it’s because he refused to eat cheese when it was offered to him. However, this all ends up being a trick to make Bo-bobo and the others let their guard down. * Episode Appearances: 28 * Manga Appearances: 70 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Pain (痛み, Itami): When Don Patch catches on to Rice’s deception, he notices a pain in his leg. He believes it to be from an old wound at first, but it’s revealed that it's actually from a literal pain in his leg (as “itami” means pain in Japanese). * Manga Appearances: 71 OVER and the Joke Killer Chonbo (チョンボ): A boy who is a parody of Tombo from Kikki's Delivery Service. When the rebels fly closer to OVER's Castle (with witch brooms attached to their backs), Chonbo can be seen calling out the them. Beauty and Heppokomaru notice him, shortly before blasting off at full speed. * Manga Appearances: 77 Children Who Want Service (サービスをせがむ子供, Sābisu o Segamu Kodomo): Two young boys from Serviceman's past. After nearly slipping off the roof of OVER's Castle, Serviceman recalls a similar event from his past. While lifting a 100 ton weight, he is called out by two boys who are upset with him that he isn't giving them service. * Episode Appearances: 30 * Manga Appearances: 77 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Awakened Guy (呼び覚まされたヤツ, Yobisamasa reta Yatsu)/'Bridge Repair Guy': * Episode Appearances: 31 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Presley (プレスリー, Puresurī): * Episode Appearances: 31 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hallelujah Land Puppy On The Tracks (線路の上の小犬, Senro no ue no koinu): * Episode Appearances: 36 * Manga Appearances: Franco #2 (フランコ2号, Furanko 2-go): * Episode Appearances: 37 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Tofu (豆腐, Tōfu): * Episode Appearances: 37 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Konjac & Jelly (コンニャクとゼリー, Kon'nyaku to zerī), also known as Pudding Cup & Aspic in the English manga, and Flan & Sponge Cake in the English dub: * Episode Appearances: 8 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Playgirls * Episode Appearances: 37 * Manga Appearances: Kangaroos (カンガルー, Kangarū): * Episode Appearances: 37 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Richard Epcar (Bo-bobo Kangaroos) Slump Cats (スランプネコ, Suranpuneko): * Episode Appearances: 38 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Love and Peace (ラブアンドピース, Rabuandopīsu): * Episode Appearances: 39 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Bo-nin (ボ忍, Bo nin): * Episode Appearances: 40 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Giraffe Who Thinks He's a Goat (ヤギといいはるキリン, Yagi to īharu Kirin): * Episode Appearances: 41 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Haunted House Aliens (お化け屋敷の宇宙人, Obakeyashi no Uchūbito): An alien couple who appear during Bo-bobo's board game "Funny Board Game". They are both run over by a bulldozer alongside Don Patch and Halekulani, resulting in the female alien's death. This causes the male alien to cry out her full name: Copernicus-Steven-Gergachcher-Nicos-Ville-May-Trow-Jackson III (コペルニクス＝スティーブン＝ゲルガッチャ＝ニコス＝ヴィル＝メイ＝トロウ＝ジャクソン3世, Koperunikusu = sutībun = gerugatcha = Nikosu = vu~iru = mei = torou = Jakuson 3-sei). In the anime, she recovers shortly. * Episode Appearances: 42 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Pig Yakuza (ブタヤクザ, Buta Yakuza): * Episode Appearances: 42 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Bonito God (カツオ神, Katsuo-shin)/'Master Bonito': * Episode Appearances: 42 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mercedes (メルセデス, Merusedesu)/'Marcel': * Episode Appearances: 43 * Manga Appearances: Cyber City Carrot Shinken's User (ニンジン真拳の使い手, Ninjin shinken no tsukaite)/'Carrot Handler': * Episode Appearances: 45 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Unscrupulous Robot (不っ細工なロボ, Fuzzaikuna Robo): * Episode Appearances: 45 * Manga Appearances: "Ne" Demon (ねの悪霊, Ne no Akuryō): * Episode Appearances: 45 * Manga Appearances: Imaginary Tsuru Tsurulina IV (想像のツルリーナ４世, Sōzō no Tsururīna 4-sei) * Episode Appearances: 46 * Manga Appearances: Come Out Uncle (出て来いのおじさん, Detekoi no Ojisan)/'"Giga"': * Episode Appearances: 46 * Manga Appearances: Dragon Kight Galzark & Holy Knight Gaia (竜騎士ガルザーク) and (聖剣士ガイア): * Episode Appearances: 46 * Manga Appearances: Tooth Fighter Hero Hyoron & Big Tits Warrior Boingko-chan (歯抜け戦士ヘロヒョロン) and (巨乳戦士ボイン子ちゃん)/'Toothless Scaredy-Cat Warrior' & Captain Bikini Model: * Episode Appearances: 46 * Manga Appearances: Yakuza High School Students (ヤクザハイスクール生徒, Yakuza Hai Sukūru Seito): * Episode Appearances: 47 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Pure-Hearted Buck-Tooth Cop (純情でっぱ刑事, Junjō deppa keiji): * Manga Appearances: Summer Father (夏おやじ, Natsu Oyaji): * Episode Appearances: 47 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Norinori Meter (ノリノリメーター, Norinori Mētā)/'Groove-a-Meter': * Episode Appearances: 48 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Kinoshita Daihachi (木ノ下大八)/'49 Year-Old Man': * Episode Appearances: 48 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Dragon Gods (龍神, Ryujin)/'Nosehair Dragons': * Episode Appearances: 51 * Manga Appearances: Lord Enma (閻魔様, Enma-sama): * Episode Appearances: 51 * Manga Appearances: The Former Maruhage Empire Thorns (トゲ, Toge): * Episode Appearances: 54 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Four Fairy Tale Sisters (メルヘン４姉妹, Meruhen 4 shimai): * Episode Appearances: 54 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Creature Beyond the Speed of Sound (音速を超えた先の生き物, Onsoku o koeta saki no ikimono): * Episode Appearances: 54 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Wanpaku (ワンパク): * Episode Appearances: 55 * Manga Appearances: Erotic God (エロガッパ神, Erogappa-shin) * Episode Appearances: 55 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hamichin (ハミチン君, Hamichin-kun)/'Mr. Hamster': The co-tour guide of Bo-bobo's The Supernatural Mystery 7 Traveler technique, up until Bo-Bobo told him to stay behind, much to his disappointment. In the anime, he catches up with the group near the end of the attack to express his rage for being left behind in the first place. * Episode Appearances: 56 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Smith (スミス, Sumisu): * Episode Appearances: 56 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Winning Squid (当選イカ, Tōsen ika): * Episode Appearances: 57 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Dignitary & Narita Airport SP (某国の要人 と 成田空港SP, Bōkoku no Yōjin to Naritakūkō SP): * Episode Appearances: 60 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: 1Emon - 7Emon (１エモン〜７エモン): A group of six numbered beings that step outside of Ishikawa Goemon's Double Rashamon gates, after Don Patch throws his thorns inside of them. Shortly after they come out, Goemon notices that there is no 5Emon ("GoEmon") among them. When Don Patch decides to set up an equation with 2Emon and 3Emon (2+3=), 7Emon panics, wondering where their 5Emon is. 6Emon volunteers to complete the equations, but 7Emon tells him that his number is too high and desperate tries to stop him. Not being able to stand the temptation, Goemon decides to complete the equation himself, only to fall right into their trap and reveal his true identity to Don Patch, as the other Emon gang up on him. * Episode Appearances: 61 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Mr. "Nu" (「ぬ」さん, Nu-san): * Episode Appearances: 63 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Rem's Family * Episode Appearances: 63 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Ace Pilot: Gyro K. Schubert (エースパイロット ジャイロ・K・シューベルト, Ēsu Pairotto Jairo・K・Shūberuto): * Episode Appearances: 68 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Fake Hatenko * Episode Appearances: 72 * Manga Appearances: Goblin (ゴブリン, Goburin): * Episode Appearances: 73 * Manga Appearances: Radish Robot * Episode Appearances: 74 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Gozaioh (ゴーザイオー, Gōzaiō): * Episode Appearances: 75 * Manga Appearances: Snob * Episode Appearances: 76 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hanako (花子): A pig who Don Patch owns. During the Reverse Maruhage Empire's raid on Black Mountain's Maruhage Castle, eleven playoff participants had already been captured for use for the empire's Table of Sacrifices, with Gunkan next in line for the final spot. Meanwhile, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke are seen feeding Hanako. In an attempt to save Gunkan, Bo-bobo quickly grabs the pig and tosses it at Gunkan, knocking him away from the clock. However, Hanako fills the 12th spot, much to Don Patch's anguish. Hanako tells him to not to worry about his death and get away, but Don Patch exclaims that he planned on eating the pig, much to Hanako's shock. Hanako then decides to fulfill his duty as a sacrifice in Gunkan, by using a massive amount aura to power the clock, which is more than enough to bring the Yamiking to the surface. After the clock disappears, Hanako and rest of the sacrifices are left heavily drained and poorly drawn, much to Don Patch's dismay. * Episode Appearances: 76 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Rainbow (レインボー, Reinbō): Trivia See Also *List of tertiary characters in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo References Category:Lists Category:List of characters